


May I Please Have My Spanking

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, Discipline, M/M, Omega Dean, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Dean asks his Daddy for his nightly spanking





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Hi can I get a fic with daddy kink and lots of spanking
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, March 2015

They had a routine. Dean was a particularly feisty omega, and Castiel had decided early into their mating that maintenance spankings would help keep his attitude in check. And it worked quite well, especially because Dean was required to _ask_ for his spanking. Every night. 

It was always right before bed, because Castiel liked to knot his omega while his ass was still red. Sometimes Dean would drag his feet, take his time cleaning up in the kitchen or find some other chore that needed to be done. But eventually he’d come slinking into the living room where Castiel waited. 

Dean shuffled into the room, even after a year this made him blush. “Daddy?” he said quietly, biting his lip and looking at his feet. “May I please have my spanking?” he mumbled.

“I’m sorry baby, I couldn’t hear you,” Castiel said with a smile. “Speak up please.”

Dean’s face burned red, and he cleared his throat. “May I please have my spanking, Daddy?” he asked, louder this time.

Castiel nodded. “Take off your pants and tell me why you need it.”

Dean bit his lip and pulled down his pants, stepping out of them, leaving him in only his teeshirt. “Because I’m a naughty omega. I need to be spanked every night so I remember to be good for you, Daddy.” He bit back a whimper when he felt slick trickle down the inside of his leg.

Castiel smiled. “Okay, over my lap, baby.” 

Dean did as he was told, lowering himself over Castiel’s knees. His breathing quickened when he felt his Alpha’s hand rubbing his ass. 

“How many strokes do you think you need tonight, baby?” Castiel asked. 

Dean squeezed his eyes shut. He’d had a hard day, almost talked back to Cas a couple times, had barely been able to keep his attitude under control. “Twenty please, Daddy.”

Castiel’s eyebrows rose. “That’s a lot, baby, are you sure?”

Dean nodded, nervous despite himself. “Had lots of naughty thoughts today, Daddy. Please? Wanna be good for you, Daddy, make me be good.”

Castiel took a breath. “Okay, baby, I’ll take care of you.” Without warning he lifted his hand and brought it back down with a sharp crack on Dean’s ass. 

Dean let out a little gasp at the first stroke, feeling the sharp pain even as his body lit up with pleasure, responding to the punishment. The next smack came just as hard, and Dean could feel the burning mark of Castiel’s hand, even as he pulled it back. On the third smack an involuntary whimper escaped Dean’s lips. On the fourth, he felt his eyes start to sting. On the fifth his breathing started to quicken, his whole ass was on fire now, but he didn’t want to start crying yet.

The first tears fell on the tenth stroke, even as slick trickled steadily down Dean’s legs. By the fifteenth stroke Dean was crying in ernest, shoulders starting to shake. 

“Daddy, please, make me good,” Dean choked out, begging now. “Don’t wanna be naughty, please Daddy!” He cried out as the spanking continued, the Alpha’s hand peppering smacks across his ass. “Thank you, Daddy, thank you, Daddy,” he started to blubber, sobbing in both pain and relief as the spanking finally pushed him past the point of fighting, into the docile submission he craved.  

Castiel hand landed hard on the last stroke and then stilled, rubbing Dean’s red ass. “All done baby, you were so good for Daddy, thank you.” He pulled Dean up off his lap and into his arms.

Dean buried himself in his Alphas neck, all thoughts of nasty words and snarky attitude long gone. All he wanted now was to be a good, submissive omega for his Alpha. “Thank you for making me good, Daddy,” he said with a relieved sigh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
